


Скован и очень опасен

by Oruga



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oruga/pseuds/Oruga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эту миссию нам не показали.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Скован и очень опасен

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bound and Determined](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19124) by supacat. 



> Вычитка и редактура текста - Terra Nova и beside.

Йоджи шагал по широкому коридору, небрежно засунув левую руку в карман брюк, отчего пиджак дорогого летнего костюма слегка топорщился. Тёмные стёкла солнцезащитных очков скрывали глаза, позволяя беспрепятственно разглядывать окружающую обстановку. В кои-то веки Кудо не пришлось переодеваться для миссии. 

Сегодня он выступал в роли клиента подпольного рынка секс-рабынь. Йоджи обожал такие миссии.

Двое сопровождавших его мужчин выглядели так, будто сошли с конвейера. Ямада – чуть пониже и в зеркальных очках, Сато – чуть повыше и с золотой цепью. Больше никаких различий. 

Сато услужливо распахнул дверь, и Йоджи шагнул в комнату, броско отделанную в красных и кремовых тонах, с огромной кроватью на подиуме. Свернувшееся на кровати тело приковывало взгляд белизной кожи и длиной ног. Это явно для эксклюзивных клиентов, подумал Йоджи и присвистнул, чтобы не выйти из образа. 

Тело на кровати пошевелилось, декоративные цепи зазвенели, и Йоджи остановился на месте, как вкопанный. У женщины, спасать которую он сюда явился, волосы должны быть, как у ангелочка с картинки. Цвета золота. Не цвета засохшей крови.

Белокожее создание на кровати пошевелилось снова, подняло голову и встретило взгляд Йоджи. Прищуренные фиолетовые глаза. Взгляд хищника, примеривающегося, как лучше растерзать жертву. На о-очень мелкие кусочки.

Айя.

– Ээ, – сказал Йоджи.

– Входит в сервис, – сказал Сато. – Босс просил передать, что, пока мы готовим ваш товар к отправке, вы можете воспользоваться небольшим подарком от нашей фирмы.

– Это парень, – тупо пробормотал Йоджи, сознавая, что выходит из роли и разваливает всю легенду.

– Если предложение вас не устраивает, мы, конечно же, обменяем образец, – прозвучал лишённый всяких эмоций женский голос. Слабое эхо указывало, что звук пришёл по интеркому. Кто-то рангом повыше Сато и Ямады контролировал ход сделки через систему наблюдения. 

– Вы недовольны? – спросил Сато, повернувшись к Йоджи.

– Просто, ээ, его не было в каталоге, – ответил Йоджи и двоим амбалам, и невидимому наблюдателю. Не будь тёмных очков, выражение глаз выдало бы его с потрохами. Он попытался отвести взгляд от Айи.

Не вышло.

– Новое поступление, – сказал Ямада.

– А-а, – отозвался Йоджи. Ну очень новое, если учесть, что Айя вошёл в здание всего лишь три часа назад. И, как предполагалось, в эту минуту нарезал соломкой президента фирмы.

Айя пошевелился, зазвенели оковы. Вся конструкция была настоящим произведением искусства. Цепи от изящных металлических наручников и от кольца на шее крепились к кровати так, чтобы оставить пленнику некоторую свободу движений. Длина цепей была как раз достаточной для попыток Айи найти наиболее удобное положение на кровати, но не давала возможности, скажем, задушить будущего клиента. По крайней мере, Йоджи на это надеялся.

Итак, что мы имеем? Миссия под угрозой срыва, Айя попался, и кроме Йоджи некому найти способ, как выбраться из этой переделки.

Думалось трудно. Йоджи вообще по жизни не любил суетиться. Как старший, он всегда вполглаза присматривал за Оми и Кеном, но необходимость отвечать ещё и за Айю вызывала раздражение. Вот какого чёрта я должен спасать _твою_ шкуру, думал Кудо. Правда, слабенькое чувство недовольства терялось на фоне общего потрясения. Разум Йоджи безнадёжно буксовал в поисках выхода.

– Он, э, меня устроит, – сказал Йоджи, поскольку пауза слишком затянулась. Кивок, и дверь за Сато и Ямадой закрылась. Оставив его наедине с…

Айя держался так, будто происходящее его не касалось. Не пытался разорвать цепи, не тратил зря энергию. Выжидал, не сводя с Йоджи холодного, настороженного взгляда. Йоджи знал, что Фудзимия был способен вынести очень многое ради единственного момента, когда представится возможность действовать.

Йоджи избавился от пиджака, бросив его на спинку ближайшего стула.

– Как ты попал сюда, красавчик? – спросил он. 

Отчасти – потому что вопрос не давал ему покоя, отчасти – потому что это злило Айю; гордость Фудзимии явно жестоко страдала от напоминания о том, что он попал в плен. Йоджи снял тёмные очки и тоже бросил их на стул. Интересно, а что сказал бы рабу настоящий покупатель? Вероятно, что-нибудь другое, попроще, «повернись», например. «Не айс», - подумал Йоджи, всегда гордившийся своей обходительностью в сексе. Не будет вреда, если он добавит толику шарма персоне, за которую себя выдаёт. Даже торговец живым товаром может быть любезным.

Айя, как можно было догадаться, промолчал. 

Ну и что дальше? Хотя оковы и выглядели декоративными, Йоджи был уверен, что они имеют двойной запас прочности. Ключа у него не было. Все варианты развития событий, которые приходили в голову, заканчивались встречей с толпой вооружённых охранников. Давай, думай, ищи выход, повторял он себе. Ему вдруг пришло в голову, что он вполне убедительно мог бы выкупить Айю после… в общем, потом. На этом мыслительный процесс зашёл в тупик, и Йоджи только и оставалось, что ругаться про себя последними словами, поминая систему видеонаблюдения, Айю, а также Мэнкс, которая пообещала ему, что миссия будет связана с красивыми женщинами.

– Не хочешь говорить, да? – Йоджи вытащил из заднего кармана складной нож и раскрыл его. – Прекрасно. Если тебе не нужен язык, мы его вырежем.

Он изобразил улыбку. Тип, под которого он сегодня работал, на самом деле изувечил семнадцать женщин, так что Йоджи не боялся переборщить.

Он чувствовал, как Айя борется с собой, решая, подыграть или нет. Суровая реальность против гордости и ярости.

А затем услышал:

– Не надо. Я сделаю всё, что вы хотите.

У Йоджи чуть челюсть не отвалилась.

– Сделаешь?.. Ну да, сделаешь, само собой, – сказал он, чтобы замаскировать обмолвку. 

В голосе Айи покорности было не больше, чем у того, кто говорит «твоя взяла», когда к затылку приставлен пистолет. Роль запуганного раба Айе явно не давалась. Так же, как смирение и притворство. 

Пора договориться о плане совместных действий, подумал Йоджи. Он решил озвучить свою идею.

– А знаешь, ты даже симпатичнее, чем мои сегодняшние приобретения. Если постараешься как следует, может, я тебя тоже выкуплю. – Почему-то смотреть Айе в глаза было затруднительно.

Вообще смотреть куда бы то ни было оказалось затруднительно. Потому что как Йоджи ни старался, его взгляд всё время натыкался на новые и новые подробности… э-э… Айи. 

Когда он всё же сумел встретить Айин взгляд, то был немедленно пришпилен к полу. В холодных фиолетовых глазах читалось: надеюсь, ты хорошенько подумал? 

И вслед за этим, как бы в ответ на сделанное предложение, Айя приподнялся на постели и устроился в новой позе – на коленях, убрав руки за спину и покорно склонив голову.

Ох, Айя… Во рту у Йоджи пересохло. В такой позе были сфотографированы рабы в каталоге. Это означало, что после пленения Айю инструктировали, как… 

Чувствуя, что входит в штопор, Йоджи изо всех сил попытался сохранить равнодушный вид и прибег к обычной тактике – начал говорить. 

– Как тебя зовут, детка?

Пауза; затем, видимо, взвесив за и против, пленник ответил:

– Айя.

– Это женское имя, – сказал Йоджи, заставляя себя приблизиться к кровати и привалиться к одному из угловых столбиков с непринуждённым, как он надеялся, видом. Он не смог удержаться и скользнул взглядом по длинной стройной ноге.

– Можете звать как угодно.

– Айя подойдёт. Я вообще-то предпочитаю девочек.

На таком близком расстоянии Йоджи заметил не только обжигающе-ледяное выражение фиолетовых глаз, но и слабый румянец, окрасивший щёки. Сама мысль о том, что Айя смущён, тут же вернула Йоджи уверенность. Доводить Фудзимию – это ж была любимая забава Кудо! 

Он знал, что под бесчувственно-холодной маской скрывались ярость и страсть. Просто Айя сберегал свои сильные чувства для одной-единственной цели. 

Кто знает, может, там таились и другие чувства… но вряд ли белые и пушистые. Иллюзий Йоджи не питал: в _этом_ доме котята не живут.

– _Запомни,_ – сказал он как-то Кену, – _Айя – единственный из нас, кто стал убийцей потому, что **хотел** , действительно хотел убить человека.  
_  
Без сомнения, Айе было бы проще, если бы Йоджи просто завалил его на постель. Или пырнул ножом. Что угодно, с чем он мог бы справиться в обычной стоической манере. Самым трудным для Фудзимии было как раз вот это – разговоры, взаимодействие, необходимость участия в не поддающейся контролю ситуации. 

Йоджи не разделял вкусы своего «прикрытия», однако сопротивляться искушению чуть-чуть помучить пленника не мог. Уж слишком закованный Айя напоминал подарок, перевязанный блестящими ленточками.

– Ты покраснел, детка. В чём дело? У тебя это первый раз? – спросил он, цедя слова, так что в голосе отчётливо различалась насмешка. – Могу я чем-нибудь помочь?

– Ты можешь закончить с этим побыстрее, – сказал Айя сквозь зубы, уже почти не играя.

– Ах, какая жалость, – вздохнул Йоджи. – А я вот, как гурман, предпочитаю растягивать удовольствие…

 _В смысле – тянуть время_ , подсказал внутренний голос. Будь на месте Айи женщина, Йоджи легко сумел бы успокоить и очаровать её, а затем и соблазнить. Он не стал бы доводить её до безумия, нарочно затягивая процесс и где-то в глубине души получая от этого извращённое удовольствие…

 _Ладно, давай-ка побыстрее заканчивать._ Всё ещё сжимая нож в правой руке, Йоджи ухватил цепь, что крепилась к ошейнику, и потянул на себя.

На коленях Айя передвигался несколько неуклюже. За ухом у него виднелась узкая полоска засохшей крови. Значит, вот как тебя захватили, подумал Йоджи. Других следов не было. 

Он, сделав над собой усилие, приказал: 

– Поцелуй меня.

Краска на лице Айи стала ярче. Йоджи изо всех сил старался не думать о том, что он делает. Фудзимия неловко обнял его за шею. Если не обращать внимания на явный Айин дискомфорт, его тело ощущалось потрясающе – мышцы под атласной кожей, опасная грация, то же смертоносное изящество, что присуще катане. Жизнь наёмного убийцы научила Йоджи чувствовать возможную угрозу, и сейчас он никак не мог выровнять дыхание. Если придурки считали, что железные браслеты на запястьях Абиссинца гарантировали клиенту безопасность, то они жестоко ошибались. И это знание абсолютно не помогало Йоджи расслабиться.

Как будто он вообще мог расслабиться: это же был _Айя_.

Руки Йоджи скользнули на узкую талию, нож оказался прижат к телу пленника. Вместо мягких женских изгибов – тугие мускулы. Это было… непривычно, и он ощутил напряжение, пронизывавшее всё тело Айи. Абиссинец был похож на чистокровного скакуна, совершенного с точки зрения силы и скорости, но нервного и с трудом поддающегося объездке. Может, это его первый поцелуй?

О чёрт, мысль сносила крышу. Йоджи имел пунктик насчёт девственниц (конечно, только совершеннолетних!). Ему нравилось посвящать их в таинства секса, дарить новые ощущения, навсегда оставаться в их памяти Первым Мужчиной…

Когда Айя оказался перед ним на коленях, Йоджи заметил ещё кое-что. То ли потому, что его чем-то накачали, то ли по причине каких-то личных сдвигов, но Фудзимия был по-настоящему возбуждён.

Подумаешь, личные сдвиги! Да чтобы заняться с Айей сексом, надо прежде самому двинуться полностью и окончательно! Йоджи чувствовал, что перед ним – горючая смесь из жажды контроля, подавленной агрессии и совершенно неожиданной застенчивости. И эта невозможная застенчивость творила с Кудо Йоджи странные вещи… 

И всё же сильнее всего в Айе ощущалась решимость. И пока Йоджи колебался, всё ещё пытаясь найти лазейку из сложившейся ситуации, Айя потянулся к «покупателю» и прижался губами к его губам.

Это было просто прикосновение. Когда Йоджи попытался углубить поцелуй, Айя отшатнулся от него.

– Открой рот, – выдохнул Йоджи. Из-за неожиданной хрипотцы голос прозвучал куда соблазнительней, чем было задумано. Руки скользнули на спину «раба», и Йоджи поцеловал его снова. 

Айя подчинился, его губы послушно разомкнулись, впуская Йоджи. 

Точнее, Айя _открылся_ ему. 

Поцелуй был неспешным, влажным, Йоджи ласкал язык Айи своим и чувствовал, как дрожит тело Фудзимии в его руках.

Он точно знал, когда Айя ответил на поцелуй – у него от этого сразу снесло крышу, и дальше всё стало происходить как-то слишком быстро.

Йоджи встал коленом на край постели и толкнул Айю назад. Они вместе упали на экстравагантное ложе. На какой-то момент Йоджи заполучил прикованного к кровати, горячего и на всё согласного Айю в своё распоряжение.

Нож – досадная помеха – выскользнул из пальцев на постель…

Воздуха не было. Он лежал на спине, и холодное острое лезвие было прижато к его горлу.

– Уберите цепи, или я убью его, – сказал Айя.

– И это после всего, что между нами было!.. – запротестовал Йоджи, ловя воздух. – Оххх… – Айя придавил его сильнее. 

Йоджи и при более благоприятных обстоятельствах бывал не в духе, когда его обламывали в последний момент. Чего уж говорить про нынешнюю ситуацию – когда он задыхался, когда член у него стоял _на парня_ и когда зацелованный злющий Айя смотрел на него сверху вниз.

Послышалось негромкое жужжание, и оковы с мелодичным звоном упали на кровать. Наблюдатели решили позаботиться о Йоджи и нажали нужную кнопочку. Айя рывком поднял «клиента» с постели, и Йоджи смирился с тем, что его грубо тащат к двери. Такого в плане не предусматривалось, но если у Айи получится, тогда фиг с ним, с возбуждением, есть вещи и поважнее. Наверное.

– Видел бы ты себя, – шепнул он Айе, когда тот пихнул его вперёд. Айя вдавил лезвие в его шею, и Йоджи почувствовал, как за воротник сбегает струйка крови. Всё как обычно, подумал Йоджи. Мы могли сделать всё по-моему – немножко поболтать, немножко пообжиматься, потом я в эйфории предложил бы за него весьма лестную цену… но нет, должна быть сцена из гребаного боевика, и Айя должен швырять меня, как мешок с удобрениями! 

Дверь распахнулась.

Ворвались Сато и Ямада, оба с пистолетами, и немедленно взяли Айю на мушку. Йоджи, используемый в качестве живого щита, думал, что хуже быть уже не может. Но когда за спинами этих двоих появились ещё пятеро вооружённых охранников, он понял, что ошибался. 

– Отпусти его, – потребовал Ямада. 

Ничего не выйдет. Слишком много вариантов развития событий, слишком много противников. Айя понял это в ту же секунду, что и Йоджи. 

Йоджи услышал короткий раздосадованный вздох и почувствовал, как захват, в котором его держали, ослабел, а нож чуть-чуть отодвинулся от горла – якобы случайно. Кудо тут же ударил «врага» локтем в живот и выкрутил ему руку с ножом. Айя ждал удара и боли почти не почувствовал, хотя и сложился вдвое для убедительности. Йоджи, ещё сильно не в духе из-за пережитого облома (не говоря уже о порезанной шее), напоследок заехал Фудзимии в челюсть. Это стало для Айи некоторым сюрпризом.

Айя упал на колени. Йоджи властным жестом протянул руку, и Ямада бросил ему пистолет. Приставив дуло к Айиному виску, Балинез снял пистолет с предохранителя.

– Мы извиняемся за досадное недоразумение, – сказал Ямада. – Вы можете убить его, если хотите.

– Я не хочу его убивать, – ответил Йоджи, улыбаясь. – Я хочу его проучить, и сделать это медленно, не торопясь… Отправьте его ко мне с остальным товаром – и я забуду об этом инциденте.

– Разумеется. – Ямада почтительно поклонился и подал знак охранникам увести Айю.

После этого оставалось лишь принять официальные извинения да подписать бумаги. Росчерком пера Йоджи подтвердил перевод денег на счёт своих «партнёров». Он был вполне доволен собой. Женщина спасена, Айя спасён, день определённо удался. Конечно, миссия накрылась медным тазом, поскольку цель так и не ликвидировали. Ну, тут уж виноват Айя. А что касается остального – это был образец слаженной командной работы! Хотя Айя наверняка думает иначе.

Когда я вернусь в магазин, подумал Йоджи, мне предстоит дьявольски интересный разговор с Айей. Много чего дьявольски интересного. 

Ему вернули солнцезащитные очки и пиджак, порез на шее заклеили пластырем.  
– Я могу предложить вам что-нибудь ещё? – спросил Ямада, когда они снова вышли в коридор. 

Услышав вопрос, Йоджи просиял.  
Он безумно хотел…

– По-моему, – сказал он, – я заслужил сигарету.


End file.
